His Dark Materials Trilogy: The Golden Compass
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My own take of re-making the first film in a trilogy. It will be as faithful to the book and will include bits of elements from the movie. After that, I will make The Subtle Knife and The Amber Spyglass, but my only take. Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!
1. Introduction

_**Hello, fans of Phillip Pullman's His Dark Materials trilogy. I am new to this category of fanfiction since I really loved the movie (I, too, love the book) aside from it's flaws. While the second half of the film alternates itself from the novel and the supporting characters didn't get enough screentime, the acting is solid, the first half is faithful to the novel, the visuals and special effects are great, and the music score from Alexandre Desplat is beautiful which makes this an underrated fantasy film that never got the attention it deserves. If only we could get a reboot of the first book someday, but time will tell if it would get made or not.**_

_**Anyway, this would be my first story of the category and I will do my attempts to make the trilogy even though I haven't heard if others had already made their own takes on the trilogy by redoing "The Golden Compass". My fanfic story will include bits of elements from the movie, but most parts from the book will be included here (even in the movie, it did attempt to stay faithful to the novel despite what I've said about the second half).**_

_**The ending from the book will also be included here since I've seen the deleted ending of the movie that was a bit closer to the novel and it would leave a cliffhanger to "The Subtle Knife".**_

_**In general, I will do my best to make sure that this story will be continued as soon as I can get to the middle of the second half of the novel as soon as possible, so until then, as I am about to make my own "Golden Compass" story, enjoy and please leave out some reviews so I know that you might like it.**_

_**Good luck! :)**_


	2. Prologue

_**His Dark Materials: The Golden Compass**_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

_**There are many universes and many earths that are parallel to each other. There was a time when scholars made special objects that would protect them from the dangers that lie ahead of them. For you see, there is a connection that makes a link between them and the two worlds. Connecting those worlds is called Dust. It was here before three groups were made to ensure the safety of their survival. **_

_**There are the Witches of the Air, the Gyptians of the Water, and the Bears of the Ice. In my world, when the three groups were here, scholars invented a device known as the Alethiometer and another name for that device is called a "Golden Compass". It showed them symbols and all that is hidden inside them. Meanwhile, a ruling power known as the Magisterium, fearing any truth but their own, destroyed these devices and forbade the very mention of dust.**_

_**As time went by, the Magisterium kept their power over all who try to overpower them. But to the world's surprise, one compass remains, and within their hearts, it can only be read by a very special person. Only then will that person save us all.**_

_**We then see the title "The Golden Compass" in golden metallic letters before we fade to black.**_

* * *

_**This introduction has bits of those lines from the movie, but I made my own words so that it would explain why the Golden Compass is made. Anyway, enjoy! :)**_


	3. The Decanter of Tokay

_**His Dark Materials: The Golden Compass**_

_**Chapter 2: The Decanter of Tokay**_

In Oxford, London, at a University named the Jordan College, we see all of the servants and butlers preparing for their lord's arrival. The lord is named Asriel, a traveler and explorer (also, a Master of the Jordan College) who has been to many places for a few years and gives her niece some souvenirs. However, today isn't as brilliant as one hope it might be. A few meters away from the kitchen, we see a 12 year old girl and her pet creature (a daemon, no doubt). That girl is named Lyra Belaqua and her daemon is named Pantalaimon (Pan for short) as we see the two walking through the dark hallways to the Master's office. Pan is trying to stop her or else they will be in serious trouble.

"I wish you'd listen to me once in awhile", said Pan, "You're gonna get us caught."

"Stop being such a coward", said Lyra.

"If I weren't such a coward, where would you be now?", asked Pan.

"In the Retiring Room already", said Lyra and the two looked at the chairs including the master.

Then, they entered the Master's office where he sees all of the most beautiful things including a magnifying glass in a invention and a lovely wardrobe. The two looked at the invention for a while and made funny faces. Before they would continue to do so, suddenly, footsteps were heard and the two turned around.

"Oh, no!", exclaimed Pan quietly, "I told you!"

The two quickly hid in the closet before two people entered the door and it turns out to be the Magisterial Emissary and a member of the Magisterium. They talked to one another for about a moment.

"Lord Asriel is an eminent fellow of the College", said the Headmaster of Jordan.

"And as headmaster, you must force him to abandon his plan", said the member of the Magisterium, "I speak for the Magisterium."

"May I remind you, sir, that the Magisterium has no authority within these walls?", asked the Headmaster of Jordan.

"My dear fellow, the Magisterium has authority everywhere", said the member of the Magisterium, "Soon, everything will be as promised till the end of time and Lord Asriel will be silenced one way or another."

"Maybe so...", said Headmaster of Jordan, "But while he's at Jordan, his proposal will be heard. I will not be dispensed with centuries of intolerance and free inquiry. And that's my final word, on the matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall call the counselors to order."

After the Headmaster leaves the Master's room, little does the member of the Magisterium know that Lyra and Pan heard what he had said.

"He's talking about Uncle Asriel, Pan", said Lyra and the two peaked at the left door to see the Magisterium member pouring white powder into a bottle of Tokay.

"What's he doing?", asked Pan.

"I don't know", said Lyra, "but, I do know one thing. I think that white powder must be poison."

"He's going to kill him, is he?", asked Pan.

"You're darn right he is", said Lyra, "We have to make sure that my father doesn't drink it when he gets here."

Then, almost two minutes later, we see Lord Asriel along with his butler walking into his office.

"I shall prepare the '98 Tokay for you sir", said the butler, "I remembered you were very partial to it."

"Thank you", said Lord Asriel and after the butler leaves, he brandishes himself a cup and pours the Tokay in it.

However, when he's about to drink it, Lyra bolts out of the wardrobe and slaps his hand, causing him to drop the cup and crash to the floor.

"Lyra!", shouted Lord Asriel.

"Don't drink that!", said Lyra, "It's poisoned."

"Don't be silly, Lyra", said Lord Asriel sternly, "You're making nonsense."

"Am not", said Lyra, "I saw that man from the Magisterium pour some powder into the wine."

Lord Asriel looks at the broken glass and spilled Tokay before he dips it in his finger before he smells it. Suddenly, more footsteps were heard and the two turned.

"Go back in the Wardrobe", said Lord Asriel, "Keep your eyes open and your mouth shut. If I hear you talk, I'll make you wish you were dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir", said Lyra.

"Good girl", said Lord Asriel, "Now, go on."

Lyra and Pan got back to the Wardrobe before the counselors enter his room.

"Gentlemen", said Lord Asriel, "I know you would be here for something very important in Jordan."

"Lord Asriel, I want you to meet Fra Pavel of the Magisterium", said the Headmaster of Jordan.

"We've never met, but I've followed your exploits... closely, Lord Asriel", said Fra Pavel.

"That's what the smell is", said Lord Asriel, "Gentlemen, prepare yourselves. Hunt, the lights, please."

Hunt turns off the lights of his office and shut off the curtains before he turns on the invention.

"Counselors and masters of Jordan, I have made a discovery", said Lord Asriel, "A discovery that is believed to be impossible. 12 months ago, I set out for the North on a diplomatic mission to the King of Lapland. It was... a Grumman expedition, to be exact and I made some attempts to see what I could find about Grumman. Besides, the scholars have much better things to do than attend to the affections of a mildly behaved young child."

Lord Asriel takes out a photogram and puts it into the in the invention.

"This photogram was taken at the magnetic north pole at Svalbard, Kingdom of the Ice Bears", said Lord Asriel and the photogram shows a picture of a man and a daemon along with a golden wind that is flowing right through them.

"Is that light going up or down, Lord Asriel?", asked the Chaplain.

"It's coming down, but that's not light", said Lord Asriel, "It's Dust."

Then, the counselors and masters murmured to each other about what he had said.

"Gentlemen, allow Lord Asriel to explain", said Fra Pavel.

"Thank you", said Lord Asriel, "Dust is registered because the particles effect the emulsion and affect it as well. Now, what can you see on the left, gentlemen?"

The counselors and masters of Jordan and sees a dead child.

"Is that a...?", asked one of the masters of Jordan.

"Yes", said Lord Asriel, "An entire child, which is precisely the point given the nature of Dust. Dust is flowing into this and to his daemon, the child to be exact. Also, there is a city in another world co-existing with our own and it's somewhere when daemons have no men."

The photogram then reveals a beautiful city in another world and the Chaplain spoke.

"You said you were searching for the Grumman Expedition", said the Chaplain, "Was he investigating this as well?"

"Of course", said Lord Asriel, "He had a good deal and I have the information right here."

Lord Asriel takes out a wooden box and when he opens it, he takes out a skull, causing the Counselors and Masters to gasp in shock and horror. The Headmaster spoke.

"Lord Asriel, what in God's name have you got here?", asked the Headmaster.

"This is the head of Stanislaus Grumman's head", explained Lord Asriel, "His body was preserved in the ice off Svalbard. It was found near the kingdom of the Ice Bears, ruled by Iofur Raknison. He did this to Grumman. That's why I intend to travel to these worlds and find Dust, to prove it's existance. With it's efficient source of energy and... a sufficient source of funds, I beg the college to fund such a journey. Once I find the Dust's source of energy, I make my years of research and make the world live as if there is no Magisterium... and no Authority."

"That is Heresy, Lord Asriel", said Fra Pavel.

"That...", said Lord Asriel and puts the silver glass cork on the Tokay, "is the truth. I wouldn't mind the Tokay, gentlemen. It's corked. I'll be sure that my journey will be completed once I head back to the North."

The counselors and masters of Jordan murmured to each other and made an agreement to fund his journey back to the North. Later, after the meeting was over, we see his daemon, Stelmaria carrying Pan with her mouth while Lord Asriel drags Lyra in the most harmful matter.

"It wasn't my fault", said Pan, "She wouldn't listen to me."

"I will not have my niece slithering around like an alley cat", said Lord Asriel sternly.

"If it weren't for me, you would've been dead", said Lyra, "I just saved your life."

Lord Asriel ignores her and lets her go before he continues to walk.

"Uncle, why did he try to poison you?", asked Lyra.

"You wouldn't understand", said Lord Asriel.

"Yes I would", said Lyra.

"Well, I don't see why", said Lord Asriel, "Apparently, for a child like yourself, you're impossible to educate. A miscreant and a liar."

"Am not", said Lyra, "Besides, what would the Magisterium do to you now?"

"Their days are outnumbered", said Lord Asriel.

"What's that suppose to mean?", asked Lyra.

"Trouble, with a bit of luck", said Lord Asriel.

"Did they get you the money you needed?", asked Lyra again, "Are you going back to the North again?"

"The council has defied the Magisterium", said Lord Asriel, "and with that, I'm leaving right now."

"Can I come with you?", asked Lyra, "I want to see glaciers. I also want to see Ice Bears and learn about the history of Dust and everything."

"What do you know about dust?", asked Lord Asriel, intimidating Lyra in the process.

"Nothing", said answered Lyra.

"Good", said Lord Asriel, "Keep it that way. Now, be a good girl and do what you're told."

"Well, you don't do what you're told", said Lyra, "You don't let anybody tell you what to do."

"Yes, and look at the welcome I got", said Lord Asriel, "Lyra, you must promise me one thing. You must leave the history of Dust out of your head. Because if you don't, there will be serious consequences for you and your daemon. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir", said Lyra and after Lord Asriel leaves, she becomes upset, "It's just isn't fair, Pan. He won't tell me anything that I want to know."

"Maybe he wants what's best for you", said Pan.

"I don't care", said Lyra, "Come on."

* * *

**_That's it for the first chapter. I will continue the story very soon today, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)_**


	4. A Gobbler Game

_**His Dark Materials: The Golden Compass**_

_**Chapter 3: A Gobbler Game**_

Later, outside the grounds of Jordan, we see Lyra and Pan outside playing with dirt for a moment until suddenly, they see her friend of the college, Roger Parslow, running from the other children including Tony Malkarios and Billy Costa. They happen to be playing a game called "Gobblers" and shows that if one of the them catches a kid, he or she will do whatever they say. Nearly two minutes later, Billy and the others caught him.

"You are now gobbled!", shouted Billy Costa, "You're gonna do whatever I say!"

Lyra throws his mud at him before he turns around and sees the other boy laughing at him before he throws his mud at him. The children then tackle each other, but they didn't notice that Roger ran as fast as he could while Lyra runs with him before they hid behind a tree. When they came out of the tree, however, Billy and the others quickly spotted them and the two ran towards the back door to the Jordan College.

"Stop!", shouted Lyra, "If you value your lives, come no further."

"Why?", asked Tony Malkarios, "We gobbled him fair and square."

"This isn't a game, Tony", said Lyra, "Don't you know what this game is?"

"It's just the back door to your stupid college", said Billy Costa, "So?"

"There's a curse on this gate", said Lyra, "You gyptians ought to know that. Once you cross it, they'll catch you and it'll be much worse than touching someone's demon with your bare hands."

"Why ain't nothing happened to you, then?", asked Billy.

"Cause' we live 'ere", said Lyra, "We got safe passage, you see? Anyway, my mother was the one who put the curse on this gate in the first place."

"What mother?", asked Tony, "I heard you were an orphink and your uncle left you here cause' nobody wanted you."

"Come here and say that", said Roger and the two walked towards them.

"Wait", said Lyra, "There's an item that the scholars use to deal with trespassers. They have a silver metal ink and once it touches your skin, it'll burn you alive."

"Rubbish", said Billy, "Hand him over."

"It ain't rubbish", said Lyra, "I'll prove it and I'll steal it. You can have Roger as long as you can use it to write it on this wall here."

"Alright, then", said Tony, "Bring it with you tonight or else."

"War", said Lyra and raises her hand to make an agreement or a deal. Tony shook his hand with hers and the agreement had been made, "See you later, then."

"OK", said Tony and the other kids cheered in applause as did Billy.

"You're not gonna really hand me over to them, are you?", asked Roger.

"Of course not", said Lyra, "I'll steal any scholars old item. He'll never use it anyway."

* * *

_**Sorry for making this chapter completely short. I'm trying to make it a bit different than the beginning scene where Lyra promises to bring a poisoned gown. So, I turned the gown into a pen that is very deadly it'll burn you alive. Anyway, I'll do what I can to continue the story. So, until then, enjoy! :)**_


End file.
